General Surprises
by Aligewe
Summary: the title summs it up... JackSam... news that help them


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the idea of what might happen.

**Season**: shortly after the Za'tark incident. Which is "divide and conquer" in Season 4.

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys like it! Please read and review at the end!

**THANK YOU to my Beta reader StargateFan **

**Rating**: PG

* * *

**General Surprises**

"O'Neill," Colonel Jack O'Neill said into his phone.

"This is Hammond report to my office please."

"Yes sir," Jack answered and the General hung up. Picking up the phone again, he quickly dialed the extension for Major Carter's lab.

"Carter," Sam answered after the first ring.

"Major Carter, this is Hammond report to my office ASAP."

"Yes sir," was all she had time to respond as the General had already hung up on her. So she made her way to General Hammond's office.

* * *

Right when Carter was about to knock on the General's door she saw the Colonel running up to her so she waited.

"Hey Carter."

"Colonel," they acknowledged each other rather impersonally.

Sam knocked on the door and immediately heard the General's 'Come in'.

O'Neill and Carter entered the General's office.

As both of them walked into his office and stood before his desk they automatically retained their military posture.

"At ease," Hammond said getting right to the point, "I called you here because I talked to the president…"

Jack and Sam exchanged a brief glance of confusion but before either of them could ask Hammond continued, "… about the fraternization regulations."

A smile was tugging at the Generals lips as he continued.

"The President modified the regulations that keep, more like kept, you two apart."

Jack and Sam exchanged another glance blushing a little.

Hammond now had a smile on his face.

"I already talked to Doctor Jackson and Teal'c and they are fine with what might happen."

Jack immediately asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, Jack. The president changed the regulations so that a couple can be on the same team as long as the rest of the team is totally ok with it and has no doubt's that the safety of the team will be compromised. This affects all military personnel. And like I said Dr. Jackson and Teal'c have agreed to the new regulations, meaning you two can date…" General Hammond said without hesitation knowing that Sam and Jack needed to work things through.

"By the way, SG-1 is on downtime for one week starting immediately. And I don't want to see anyone of you on base until next week, dismissed," he said smiling hoping that they would use the time wisely now instead of spending their downtime on base.

Jack and Sam left the General's office too stunned to say anything.

They both didn't really know how to act around each other now because they both knew that the other cared about them through the Za'tark incident, but they had already started to realize they couldn't do anything about it.

So they walked off in different directions towards their offices.

Jack went to his office to get his game-boy while Sam went to get some paperwork.

As Sam arrived at the elevator she saw that Jack was already waiting for it to come down.

They both stepped in and heard an airman calling for them to hold the door open, and soon two airmen joined them.

Sam and Jack scooted closer together so the other two airmen had some personal space.

Sam's and Jack's arms were brushing against each other every once in a while, and as they did they both felt a spark go through them.

The ride to the surface felt like hours to them both because every time they touched the spark grew bigger until they could hardly take it.

As soon as they got out of the elevator they both went to their cars as fast as you can without seeming to be running and drove to their homes.

As Sam was standing in front of her door ready to unlock it, she turned around and headed back to her car.

As she got into her car, she took a deep breath turning the key and drove away.

When she was only one turn away she realized she couldn't remember most of the drive. Sam was standing at the traffic light to turn right into Jack's street.

At that moment Sam considered turning around and driving back to her house when suddenly a car honked behind her telling her to go. Sam slowly turned as she saw Jack heading to his car.

"Just do what you came for, Sam!" she told herself bringing up the nerve to pull up to the curb and turned her car off.

Jack saw her when she pulled up and walked towards her car with more courage than he felt.

Sam walked around the car towards him summoning up all her courage and kissed him.

It was a brief but none the less passionate kiss.

As the kiss ended Jack stood there surprised not knowing what to do. His first thought was to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he couldn't bring up enough courage to do it.

Sam seeing that that he wasn't going to say anything, she took the keys out of his hand, entwined their fingers and lead him to his front door, where she unlocked it, stepped in, then locked it again. Which left them in his hallway.

Alone.

Jack looked at Sam and said "We should talk." Sam just nodded her head.

So they slowly headed down to his living room where they sat down.

Sam in the love chair and Jack on the sofa.

Unusual for Jack he asked bluntly "Where do we stand?"

"I don't know. We both know that we care about each other…" Sam trailed off not knowing what else to say.

Jack patted the space next to him and said "Com'ere, Sam," in a voice that told Sam exactly what he wanted.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Sam slowly got up and went to sit by him with their hips now brushing against another.

She looked down at his lap to see his hands fidgeting on his lap. She so loved his hands. Realizing she could for real touch him whenever she wanted, she once again grabbed his hand to play with his fingers.

"Sam, I think we should give it a try."

Sam looked into his eyes then to see a love and devotion for her that she also felt for him.

The fear for what was coming though shocked her. 'Colonel Jack O'Neill showing fear?'

Realizing then just how much he felt for her, she pulled his lips to hers.

Shocked at first Jack quickly recovered and deepened the kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

**AN: I hope you liked it and please read and review**


End file.
